The present invention is an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,881 and 3,207,338, and provides a lift attachment for a roadway truck or tractor that is suitable for lifting loads or units of loads, either by means of lift forks or by a hoist, and in either case the load is supported clear of the rear of the tractor frame. This is accomplished by a pivot connection between the tractor frame and the sub-frame which causes the rear end of the latter to move in a direction away from the rear of the tractor as the subframe is elevated.
Lift forks are carried at the rear of the sub-frame for adjustment transversely thereof so that the lift forks may be spaced in accordance with the requirements of the load. Such lift forks also may be removably carried by the sub-frame in which case they may be stored on the tractor when not in use.
When the assembly is of the type for towing a conventional semi-trailer having a usual fifth wheel plate, the sub-frame is provided with a fifth wheel which is cooperable with the fifth wheel plate of the semi-trailer in normal manner. The assembly provides in a single vehicle features which heretofore were found only in a plurality of vehicles, and thus my invention reduces the amount of capital outlay on the part of the owner of the improved vehicle.